


When Doves Cry

by AmazingGraceless



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, TLJ speculation, team Rose Skywalker, well that aged like milk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingGraceless/pseuds/AmazingGraceless
Summary: Finn and Rose have an argument.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico





	When Doves Cry

"Hey! Finn!"

Finn turned around to see Rose practically sprinting after him. She slowed as she approached, and he saw a long silver cylinder in her hand.

"Is that a lightsaber?" he asked, recognizing the shape with dread and familiarity.

"Yes," she said. "I made it when I was twelve years old."

"You're a Jedi?" he asked. The realization made him look closer into the face of the woman who had made his cybernetic spine. There was something about those starry dark eyes and her adorable face- _Focus, Finn, focus_ \- that seemed all too familiar. He hadn't seen it in Rey, but he had the feeling he had seen Rose Tico somewhere before.

"Not just any Jedi," she said. "I'm the daughter of one."

"Who?" As soon as he said it, he knew the answer.

"My father was Luke Skywalker," she whispered, looking around nervously. "My sister and I fled when our cousin- when Ben- when he destroyed everything. General Leia gave us fake names and let us work here. I wanted to hide, after what my cousin did. After I saw what you did- well, I'm ready to stand up to him. I want you to help me."

"How?" Finn asked. He was touched by Rose's confession- and he felt guilty, he wasn't nearly as brace as she thought- and she was a Skywalker! Why do they keep showing up?

"I overheard the General and Holdo talking when I did some repairs on Threepio," Rose said. "They need infiltrators for a reconnaissance mission- they're looking for a source named DJ. We can go in, and on the way, we can try to bring Ben home- or make sure he can never hurt the galaxy again."

"I'm not going back," Finn said, shaking his head as he stepped away from the crazy Skywalker. Adorable face or not, he wasn't going to go back again, the First Order had only been trouble.

"Please, Finn, you're a big deal in the Resistance, if you volunteered us to the General, she couldn't possibly refuse."

"You're her niece," he said. "Surely she'll listen to you."

"I'm a nobody, Finn," Rose said. "To everyone else, that is. The rest of the galaxy thinks I'm dead."

"Then tell everyone you're alive and go on your own!" Finn shouted, throwing his hands up.

"I'm not going to do that just because you're some coward-"

"Coward?" Finn cried, outraged. "You're just as scared as I am, you're too scared to give up hiding in some engineer's office-"

"Don't you dare make this about me!" Rose screeched, jabbing the butt of the lightsaber into Finn's jacket. "I was about to make it right and be brave because of you!"

"I don't want to get involved with the damn Skywalkers and the Jedi and the Sith!" Finn shouted, pointing his finger at her. "I never asked for any of this!"

"You think I asked for this?" Rose demanded, gesturing widely at the hallway around her. "I didn't! But we have to act upon the will of the Force-"

"I'm not a Jedi!" Finn protested as he threw his arms up.

"You could be!" Rose cried, and she held the lightsaber out.

Finn's anger dissipated. In its place was confusion. "I could be?"

Rose sighed. "The Force is strong in my family. My father has it. I have it. My sister has it. You have that power too."

Finn blinked. "I thought Rey was the one-"

"Rey isn't the only one, Finn," Rose said. She took a deep breath. "I know, it's all absolutely terrifying- I'm scared too. But I need your help. You're my only hope."

Finn was taken aback. "I'll help you."

"Thank you, Finn!" Rose cried. "You won't regret it."

She then placed the lightsaber in Finn's hand, and walked away.

 _Damn_ _Skywalkers_ , Finn thought as he turned the lightsaber in his hands


End file.
